Sacrifice For Love
by Zephyranthus
Summary: Niou's girlfriend, Mizuna sacrificed herself to save him from being hit by an oncoming car. He feels guilty over it, even when she tells him it's not his fault. Mizuna wants her boyfriend back to the way he was before. Will she be able to convince him? A simple one-shot.


**Author's Note: This is the first POT oneshot I've released! I wrote this around a year ago or so, and I thought why not just post it. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Sacrifice For Love**

"Haru! Watch out!" she shouted, shoving him out of the way the moment he saw the oncoming car even though it was a green light to walk.

He felt himself being pushed and everything went by so fast that it was a blur. The next thing he heard were screams and cries and he looked at the blood on the road in horror and he got up and ran to the front of the car where he found Mizuna, in a pool of her own blood.

"Mi-chan...?" He said and ran up to her, kneeling in her blood.

"Haru-chan..." she whispered and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Mizuna! You idiot! Why?" He shouted at her.

"Because I wanted to save you," she smiled.

"Why... Mizuna? I don't want you to..." he sobbed.

"Don't... Haru... Please don't cry..." she said softly.

"I love you, Mizuna," he said and she smiled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm so happy Haru," she said.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He shouted, lifting her up in his arms.

"I love you... Haru-senpai..." she whispered.

"Ne, Mizu, don't leave me alone okay? You're the only girl I've ever truly loved... I don't want this to be the end of us... I want us to grow up, move in together, get married and you'll give birth to many of my babies who will prank everyone and annoy them... There's so much to live for Mizu. Live for me," he pleaded and she smiled.

"Hai..." she whispered before her eyes closed.

"Oi, MIZUNA!"

* * *

"Ah! Haru-chan!" she smiled, waving at him as he came into her ward and gave her a small smile.

"Mizuna," he said and sat down on the chair by her bedside.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Alright," he replied and she smiled.

"That's good. Akaya-senpai's keeping you busy?" She asked.

"Somewhat," he replied and she reached out and cupped his cheek and he looked at her before tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Haru..." she whispered.

"Gomen Mizuna, this is all my fault," he sobbed.

"No, it isn't your fault at all. I made this decision," she said.

"We can't go out on dates anymore and you're stuck here..." he said and she kissed him.

"As long as you're here with me Haru, I'll be fine," she smiled gently and he stood up and hugged her, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Mizuna..." he whispered.

"I love you, Haru. So I don't regret anything and you shouldn't as well, or I'll get angry," she said.

"I love you, Mizuna," he said.

"Mm, I know," she grinned and he chuckled.

* * *

He saw her arrive and he played his hardest. He had to win against Fuji Syusuke. He had to, for her. For Mizuna...

"He seems to be more determined now," Momoshiro said.

"I wonder why..." Eiji said.

"I think she has something to do with it," Kawamura said pointing to the Rikkai side and they all looked.

There, on top of the stairs was a very beautiful girl that had just arrived. She had long blonde hair, pale skin and mauve eyes and was in a wheelchair, being pushed by a female doctor. She wore a light blue dress with short sleeves and black flats and a lock of her hair on the left had a dark pink ribbon, the same colour as Niou's, tied around it. There was also a heart shaped pendant on the silver chain around her neck. She looked worried as she watched the match and Sanada placed a hand on her shoulder after walking up to her and she glanced up at him and took hold of his hand.

"Who is she?" Horio asked.

"She's pretty" Sakuno said.

"I think she's about your age," Inui said.

"I think so too," Oishi said.

"I have no data on her," Inui said.

"Obviously," Eiji said.

He lost... How was he going to face her? He'd made a promise to her that he would win... After everything, he still lost. He turned around, walking back to Rikkai's side, gripping his racket tightly, without accepting Fuji's handshake

"Niou" Yukimura said and he looked at his Captain.

"Buchou..." he said.

"Go to her. Have courage," Yukimura said and he took a deep breath and nodded.

He could sense Fuji's eyes and Seigaku's on him, along with his team mates and school mates. He lowered his head and walked towards the stands.

"He looks so..." Oishi said.

"It's shame and sadness... at having failed," Fuji said.

"Fuji," Kawamura said.

"I know that look... We've all had that look before," Fuji said.

"Yes," Tezuka said as they watch the blue haired guy enter the stands with his head down and walked up the stairs to the wheelchaired girl, stopping a few steps in front of her.

"It appears to have something to do with her," Inui said.

He walked up the stairs and stopped quite a few steps in front of her, unable to take another step closer to her, unable to face her after his failure...

"Mi-chan?" Dr. Amagawa said.

Mizuna looked up as he stopped steps in front of her. She gripped the armrest of her wheelchair

"Mi-chan?" Minako-sensei said and she pushed herself up and off the wheelchair and she nearly stumbled but Gen'ichirou placed his hand around her waist and held her arm and supported her and she smiled at him as he led her down the steps to Masaharu, practically supporting all her weight.

They stopped in front of Masaharu and Mizuna who was now almost at the same height as Masaharu, looked at Gen'ichirou and he nodded and let her go, going back up and carried the wheelchair down to the others.

"Haru..." he heard her say and his eyes widened when he felt her hands on his cheeks.

"Haru, look at me," she said and he looked at her.

"Mizuna..." he whispered and she smiled at him, gently stroking his cheeks.

"Haru-" she began.

"Gomen, Mizuna," he said and her eyes widened.

"Eh?" She said.

"I promised that I would win... I promised you that I would win for you so that you would have the courage of going for the surgery and I promised to win because it's my fault this happened to you. I couldn't keep my promise and I failed you," he said.

"Idiot," she said.

"Eh?" He said.

"Haru, you idiot. You didn't lose. You are a winner Haru, because you did your best. I don't care if you win or not or if this happened to me, Haru because I love you... I love you so I wanted to save you that day. Haru, you're happy playing tennis, so I did it to make sure you could play," she said.

"Mizuna... It's my fault," he said, his eyes sad and she shook her head.

"I would do the same thing if it ever happened again because Haru's important to me. Your happiness is my happiness Haru," she smiled.

"But now your legs are weak and you're in pain frequently and rehabilitation makes you so tired and the painkillers, along with your heart condition and the things you love to do... you can't do them, running, dancing-" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks before she stopped him and wiped away his tears.

"Ah, but my legs will fully recover eventually. I know that you would rather give up tennis to take care of me and make it up to me, but Haru, you would regret not being able to compete with everyone and I don't want you to regret anything. I will eventually be able to do all those things again, but if anything happened to you Haru, I would never be able to survive," she said.

"Mizuna..." he said.

"I love you, Haru, so everything will be fine. You're still a winner in my eyes and I'll need you to be with me after my heart surgery," she grinned and his eyes widened.

"You're going for it?" He asked and she nodded.

"You've been doing your best so I can't not do my best as well and I want to live because I want to be with you," she replied.

"Mizuna," he smiled.

"So please stop blaming yourself Haru. You didn't fail me at all. I need you, stupid Haru-senpai," she said with a gentle smile.

"I love you, Mizuna," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mm-hmm, I know Haru," she said, winding her arms around him and he chuckled.

"I'll take care of you forever, Mizu," he said.

"I'd like that," she said and he leaned down, covering her lips with his and people began cheering and whistling for them and she blushed while he smiled and lifted her up bridal style.

"Ah, shouldn't you be back at the hospital Amagawa-sensei?" He asked.

"Eh? Ah, I should get back! You'd better bring her back to the hospital Niou-kun. I don't want a repeat of last time," Dr. Amagawa said.

"Sure," he smirked.

"See you later alright, Mizuna-chan," Dr. Amagawa smiled.

"Hai!" she said and her doctor left while he carried her down to the others and placed her in her wheelchair and covered her with his jersey while the others greeted her cheerfully.

"I guess I owe Fuji a handshake huh?" He sighed.

"Of course, idiot," she grinned.

"Then you'll come with me," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek and she blushed.

"B-But..." she said and he grabbed the handles and pushed her to the Seigaku side.

"Fuji," he said.

"Niou-kun," Fuji said and he extended his hand.

"Good game," he smiled and Fuji opened his eyes briefly and smiled before shaking his hand.

"Good game. Although I think that you're the real winner here with such a beautiful girlfriend," Fuji said and she blushed.

"Ah! Mizuna, you're not going to two-time me are you?" He asked.

"Haru!" She said and he laughed.

"I'm Fuji Syusuke, 3rd Year in Seishun Gakuen," Fuji said, extending his hand to her and she shook it.

"Awayuki Mizuna, 1st year in Rikkai," she said.

"I hope we can be great friends Mizuna-chan," Fuji smiled.

"You wish. I'm not letting anyone take my girlfriend from me," he scoffed.

"Haru, what are you saying?" She blushed.

"That I'm very possessive. I won't even let Kami-sama take you from me so you'll have to survive that surgery," he shrugged and she smiled.

"Hai, hai, baka Haru-senpai," she said and he smiled at her.

"What kind of surgery?" Fuji asked.

"Eh? I need to go for a heart transplant because I have congenital heart disease," she replied.

"Oh," Fuji said.

"But that has to do with your heart, why are you in a wheelchair?" Momoshiro asked.

"Mizuna pushed me out of the way of an oncoming car, driven by a drunk driver, just so I could participate in the tournament since it's my final year," he replied.

"But at least the driver was arrested and Haru got to play. All's well that ends well," she smiled cheerfully.

"You should get your brain examined Mi-chan. I think it might be screwed up," he smiled playfully and she frowned.

"Too bad then. You vowed to take care of me forever," she said.

"True," he said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review!**


End file.
